Integrated circuit (IC) packages are used in many modern electronic applications. A continuing challenge for designers is to provide IC packages having complex circuits with high power requirements, good heat dissipation and flexible signal routing in a compact package. Such IC packages are particularly desirable in small devices, such as cell phones and tablet computers, where components must fit into a very limited space. The methods of manufacturing such IC packages should be as fast and cost effective as possible, consistent with the production of high quality IC packages.